sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Cialan
This is info on the nation of Cialan run by Bluewolf. Geography: Size: 600,321 KM Terrain: Cialan is a very mountainous country with the large Cavena Mountains at the centre of the country that go through the middle of it like a spine. The highest point is Quenson Peak which is 2300 meters high. Below the mountains rest many valley’s which lead into the many rivers of Cialan. The most notable river, the river Tifurn goes through the capital of Stanton. The mountains are also yield ore and compliment Cialans steel industry. The country is also heavily forested which has led to an active lumber industry. South East Cialan is filled with fertile land which is perfect for the large scale farming that goes on there and helps feed most of its populace as well as providing one of Cialan’s main exports. The north leads to many coastal areas with many pebble beaches. Climate: Cialan has a very northern climate, cold and windy. In the winter it can go as low as -14c and snow and ice is a common place. In the summer it gets far warmer yet there still can be snow on the mountain tops. Government: Cialan's government system is a parliamentary democracy. The Cialanian parliament building is located in Hound Square in the capital, Stanton. The building is 250 years old and was constructed to represent the new government and as a display of grandeur and to this day, it is still as grand as it once was. Around the building lie many smaller buildings constructed as offices, churches etc as well as many parks. Unfortunately the parliament building has been a victim of several attacks over the years. A reflection of Cialan’s less then stable state at times. Security is extremely tight due to this reason and there have even rumours of underground bunkers in the lower chambers of the building in case of a war. Political Parties: Blue Iron Party-centre left (in power): The Blue Iron party have been in power since 2004 and last captured 38% of the vote. The BIP have been a long supporter of the policy that Cialan should keep to itself and deal with its own problems, therefore “keeping out of harm’s way and dealing the issues of Cialan rather than the issues of others”. The party is also strong on green technology, contributing large amounts to renewable energy and the idea of carbon taxing as well as other issues such as abortion rights, and reform on the health system and other things. Recently the party has been pressured into following some of the ideas of the Cialan National Party in things like military expansion. Economically the party believes in the free market with heavy regulation. Cialan National Party-center, center right: The Cialan National party has been one of the oldest political powers in Cialan, being over 102 years old, which is twice as old as the other main two parties. The CNP last captured 33% of the vote. The party stands for the idea that if Cialan is to prosper and grow, then it must be better defended, well prepared and that everyone must do their part, young and old. The party stands for military expansion (which has led to Cialan expanding some of its military on occasions). The party is also strong on the issues of tougher crime, including the death penalty, controlled immigration, the interest to get into space (shared with the BIP) and other issues Wolven Peoples Party-center left: The Wolven Peoples Part y was built out of the remains of the Peoples Capital Part, which lasted for 25 years. Now much reformed and changed, the party last captured 29% of the vote. The party is a strong believer of letting the government stay out of the people’s affairs in all areas. They support vast deregulation, large personal freedoms including the legalization of several drugs and various other things. Economically the party supports the free, unrestricted market as a way to guide the country and its choices. Cialan Annual Spending: (2017)(out of date) 20% Health (81 bill) 20% Social Protection (81 bill) 14% Education (56.7 bill) 10% Defence (40.5 bill) 8% Transport (32.4 bill) 7% IAET (Industry, Agriculture, Employment and Training) (28.35 bill) 6% Public Order and Safety (24.3 bill) 5% Housing and Environment (20.25 bill) 3% Personal Social Services (12.15 bill) 3% Debt Interest (12.15 bill) 3% Other (12.15 bill) Energy: ''' 40% Coal 22% Natural Gas 15% Nuclear Power 10% Oil 8% Wind Power 3% Hydroelectric 2% Solar Power Despite the expansion of Nuclear power and renewable energy, Coal and Natural Gas still dominate a large portion of Cialan’s energy supply. Both sources come from mainly Cialan itself with natural gas platforms and coal mines but their steady depletion has pushed Cialan to use other methods. The 1990 nuclear power act meant that many new reactors where built. Due to Cialan’s windy weather and terrain, the country has also set up many wind farms, on shore and off shore. Economy: The Cialanian economy is a mix of capitalistic and socialist policies. It features a heavily regulated free market with still features an active industrial sector that is estimated in the 2015 census to employ 30% of the populace. The various industries including steel work and precious gem mining are propped up with government subsidies to help them keep them competitive and afloat. Despite this fact the shift to more commercial sectors is happening and aids in the unrest that Cialan has. Various programs have also been invested in the Cialanian farming industry to help develop it. Tourism has been a newer but more profitable industry for Cialan with people coming to see its natural beauty. Agriculture is estimated to employ 28% of the populace. Cialan’s GPD is currently rising by 3% every year. The country has a hunger for electronics and oil which are in high demand with Cialan’s car usage still growing (despite green policies trying to lower it) and the country’s vast development in ICT and networks. '''Main Exports: Wheat, precious stones/gems and steel and lumber. Main Imports: Oil, Electronics, military hardware, cars and luxury goods. Category:Player-Character Nations